peelfandomcom-20200213-history
12 November 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-11-12 ; Comments *Bit of a shambolic start for which he apologises, but the show soon picks up. Includes multiple tracks from the Secret Affair debut album and instructions for voting in the Festive 50. *Gary Numan will be joining "Simon Beast OBE" and Sue Cook tomorrow evening for 'Personal Call'. *Donna & The Kebabs are Honey Bane (formerly of Fatal Microbes) backed by Crass. *Peel mentions that Errol Dunkley is #13 in the current Top 40 singles chart with 'OK Fred'. JP: "Don't forget, if you listen at 12:45 tomorrow to Radio One, you can hear the chart rundown and the Top 5. And I know that you, like me, will be very concerned to see whether Layla Martini is still number one in the charts. I certainly hope so and I bet you do too!" *Records of the week for Peel's colleagues: DLT: Lenny Zakatek 'Do It Right' http://www.discogs.com/Lenny-Zakatek-Do-It-Right-Viens/release/4417313 / "Beast OBE": Tom Petty 'Here Comes My Girl' http://www.discogs.com/Tom-Petty-And-The-Heartbreakers-Here-Comes-My-Girl/release/3003414 / Paul Burnett: Red Haggle Pipers 'The Scottish Dog Dance' http://www.discogs.com/Red-Haggle-Pipers-The-Scottish-Dog-Dance/release/2578696 ("he would have") / Andy Peebles: Robin Beck 'Sweet Talk' http://www.discogs.com/Robin-Beck-Sweet-Talk/release/5478638 / Kid Jensen: Pretenders 'Brass In Pocket'. *Peel mentions that tomorrow night's show will feature a repeat of the Specials second session: "You'll find a rather pompous and silly and over-written piece about the band in the current issue of the Radio Times, written by my good self." Sessions *Adverts #4. Final session for the show, recorded 1979-10-16. Tracklisting *Secret Affair: Days Of Change (LP - Glory Boys) I-Spy :JP: "This programme really ought to be dedicated to Anne Nightingale because at the last moment, just when I'd really given up, she managed to get me a ticket for the match at Brighton on Saturday, which obviously went very satisfactorily from my point of view. Liverpool had won 4-1, with goals from Dalglish (2), Ray Kennedy and David Johnson. http://www.liverweb.org.uk/report.asp?rec_id=4127. I also increased my terrace credibility by being thoroughly searched on my way into the ground - had to cut open the lining of my coat in order to produce my car keys, which the officer assumed was some kind of weapon or other." *Skids: Working For The Yankee Dollar (Double 7") Virgin *Family Man & Rebel Arms: Eastern Memphis (Single) Cobra *Pink Floyd: Another Brick In The Wall (7") Harvest *Adverts: Adverts (Peel session) *Damned: Plan 9 Channel 7 (LP – Machine Gun Etiquette) Chiswick *Jam: Heatwave (LP - Setting Sons) Polydor *Raincoats: Lola (LP - The Raincoats) Rough Trade *Judah Eskender Tafari: Rastafari Tell You (probably this 7") Studio One *Adicts: Easy Way Out ('Lunch With The Adicts' 7" EP) Dining Out *Madness: My Girl (LP - One Step Beyond) Stiff *Secret Affair: Going To A Go-Go (LP - Glory Boys) I-Spy *Fall: Put Away (LP - Dragnet) Step Forward *Adverts: Cast Of Thousands (session) :Request for Festive 50 entries. *Gang Of Four: I Found That Essence Rare (LP - Entertainment) EMI *Donna & The Kebabs: Girl On The Run (B-side 'You Can Be You' 7") Crass Records :(tape flip) *Monochrome Set: Monochrome Set (7") Rough Trade *Errol Dunkley: Stop Your Gun Shooting (7") Stars *Sons Of Adam: Feathered Fish (Various LP - Pebbles Vol. 2) BFD *Stepping Talk: Health And Safety (Alice In Sunderland EP) Eustone *Secret Affair: Glory Boys (LP - Glory Boys) I-Spy *Secret Affair: Shake And Shout (LP - Glory Boys) I-Spy *Secret Affair: New Dance (LP - Glory Boys) I-Spy *Adverts: I Looked At The Sun (Peel session) *Specials: Stupid Marriage (LP - Specials) Two-Tone *Cyanide: Your Old Man (7") Pinnacle *Purple Hearts: Frustration (7") Fiction *Errol Scorcher: Roach In De Corner (7") Aries *Secret Affair: I'm Not Free (But I'm Cheap) (LP - Glory Boys) I-Spy *Adverts: I Will Walk You Home (Peel session) :JP: "I was listening to Kid Jerkin's programme when I was driving in this evening and they were talking about graffiti on that. And I'd been reading one of those books, little excerpts of graffiti - a lot of them probably never written up on walls at all - but there was one very good one in that which is something to leave you with tonight. That is: that religion is man's attempt to communicate with the weather. I thought about that a lot. Goodnight." :(end of show / news at midnight with Robin Boyle) File ;Name *1979-11-12 John Peel Radio 1 (complete).mp3 ;Length *02:02:53 ;Other *T174 of the 400 Box *Complete show apart from short gaps where tape flips happen. ;Available *mooo ;Footnotes Category:1979 Category: Peel shows